pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Robinsons (Thomas O'Malley Human Style)
Thomas O'Malley,CatillacCats Rockz'',''Fred&DaphneRockz and ScoobyDooRockster's movie spoof and human style of Meet the Robinsons Cast *'Lewis - Young Fred (A Pup Named Scooby Doo)' *'Wilbur Robinson - Dennis The Menace' *'Franny Robinson - Adult Daphne (Scooby Doo: Where Are You)' *'Grandpa Bud - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone; 1963)' *'Lucille Krunklehorn (aka Young/Adult Lucille) - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty; 1959)' *'Grandma Lucille - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella; 1950)' *'Carl the Robot - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967)' *'Mildred - Joan Couple (Tom and Jerry)' *'Mike "Goob" Yagoobian - Mike "Goob" Yagoobian - Popeye Jr. (Popeye and Son) ' *'The Bowler Hat Guy (Adult Mike "Goob" Yagoobian) - Professor Coldheart (Care Bears)' *'DOR-15 - Herself' *'Mr. Willerstein - Cosmo Spacely (The Jetsons)' *'Uncle Fritz - Bob Parr (The Incredibles)' *'Aunt Petunia - Helen Parr (The Incredibles)' *'Cousin Laszlo - Dash Parr (The Incredibles)' *'Cousin Tallulah - Violet Parr (The Incredibles)' *'Uncle Gaston - Alan Mayberry (Josie and the Pussycats)' *'Uncle Art - Alexander Cabot (Josie and the Pussycats)' *'Aunt Billie - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella; 1950)' *'Uncle Joe - The Baker (Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True)' *'Tiny the T-Rex - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story)' *'Cornelius Robinson - Adult Fred Jones (Scooby Doo: Where Are You)' *'Lefty the Octopus - Little John (Robin Hood; 1973)' *'Frankie - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)' *'Uncles Spike and Dimitri - John Smith and Thomas (Pocahontas)' *'Buster - Rajah (Aladdin)' *'InventCo CEO - Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)' *'Stanley - Young Shaggy (A Pup Named Scooby Doo)' *'Lizzy - Young Velma (A Pup Named Scooby Doo)' *'Young/Adult Bud - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty; 1959)' *'Young Franny - Young Daphne (A Pup Named Scooby Doo)' *'Baby Lewis - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan; 1999)' *'Mini Doris - Herself' *'Mega Doris - Herself' *'Young Frankie - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000))' *'Frogs - Various Cats (The Aristocats, Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats and Garfield & Friends)' *'Gym Coach - Mr.Slate (The Flintstones)' *'Boy with 'Solar System' project - Red Herring (Scooby Doo: Where Are You)' *'InventCo Receptionist - Nakoma (Pocahontas)' *'Mr. and Mrs. Harrington - George Jetson and Jane Jetson (The Jetsons)' *'Lewis' Birth Mother - Mary Darling (Peter Pan; 1953)' *'Lucille's Father - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty; 1959)' *'Reporter (near the end) - Barney Rubble (The Flintstones)' *'Goob's Adoptive Parents - Popeye and Olive (Popeye and Sons)' 'Voices' *'Angela Bassett ' *'Daniel Hansen ' *'Jordan Fry ' *'Matthew Josten ' *'John H. H. Ford ' *'Dara McGarry ' *'Tom Kenny ' *'Laurie Metcalf ' *'Don Hall' *'Brennan Thicke' *'Casey Kasem' *'Carl Steven' *'Kellie Martin' *'Christina Lange' *'Karl Swanson' *'Verna Felton' *'June Foray' *'Paul Butcher ' *'Tracey Miller-Zarneke' *'Wesley Singerman ' *'Jessie Flower ' *'Stephen J. Anderson ' *'Ethan Sandler ' *'Harland Williams ' *'Nathan Greno ' *'Kelly Hoover ' *'Adam West ' *'Nicole Sullivan ' *'Aurian Redson ' *'Joseph Mateo ' *'Tom Selleck ' *'Joe Whyte ' *'Mary Costa' *'Bill Shirley' *'Les Lye' *'Len Carlson' *'Josh Rodine' *'Frank Welker' *'Stefanianna Christopherson' *'Heather North' *'Jerry Dexter' *'Mel Blanc' *'Craig T. Nelson' *'Holly Hunter' *'Sarah Vowell' *'Spencer Fox' *'Lucille Bliss' *'Rob Paulsen' *'Tress MacNeille' *'Phil Harris' *'John Goodman' *'Scott Menville' 'Quotes One' *'Dennis Mitchell/Wilbur: Freddy, you ''have to fix the Time Machine!' *'Young Fed Jones/Lewis: No, no, I–I can't! What about your dad? You could call him!' *'Dennis Mitchell/Wilbur: You are my dad!' *'Young Fed Jones/Lewis: But that's in the future!' *'Dennis Mitchell/Wilbur: There won't be a future, unless you fix the Time Machine! Look, I messed up. I left the garage unlocked and I've tried like crazy to fix things... But now it's to you. You can do it, Dad'. 'Quotes Two' *'Dennis Mitchell/Wilbur: You did it Freddy, you did it!' 'Professor Coldheart/Bowler Hat Guy and gasps and attacks him' *'Dennis Mitchell/Wilbur: I'll hold him while you run for help.' *'Young Fred Jones/Lewis: Wilbur off the Bowler Hat Guy and Wilbur is struggling to get free Let him go!' *'Dennis Mitchell/Wilbur: Wh-what are you doing? He's the bad guy!' *'Young Fred Jones/Lewis: No, he's not, he's my roommate...' *'Dennis Mitchell/Wilbur: What?' *'Young Fred Jones/Lewis: Dennis The Menace/Wilbur aside' 'quietly' *'Young Fred Jones/Lewis: Look, I want you guys to adopt him.' *'Dennis Mitchell/Wilbur: Are you nuts?' *'Young Fred Jones/Lewis: Give me one good reason why no...' *'Dennis Mitchell/'Wilbur:' I'll give you three good reasons: one: he stole our time machine, two: he tried to ruin your future, and three: he smells like he hasn't showered in' 'twenty five' years!' *'Young Fred Jones/Lewis: Dennis The Menace/Wilbur by the ear Don't forget,Son. I'm your father and your my boy, you have to do what I say.' *'Dennis Mitchell/Wilbur:'' ''Okay, Mr. Popeye do you want to be a... Where'd he go?' *'Young Fred Jones/Lewis':'''Junior! JUNIOR! Junior?' Trailer/Transcript: * Narrator: Everyone on this planet has a dream. The question is far you're willing the go, to make it come true. * Young Fred Jones: Take Fred Jones for example. * Cosmo Spacely: All right, Freddy, knock 'em dead. * (Kids wearing the masks) * Cosmo Spacely: That was a figure of speech. Please don't kill anyone. * (Hand turn it on) * (Fireworks Explode from "The Rescuers") * (Young Fred Jones clips from Pup Named:Scooby Doo) * (Fade in from black) * (Young Fred Jones clips from Pup Named:Scooby Doo): All his life Lucas' * (Holding the picture of Mom): Dream was to find the family he never knew. * Lucas Nickles: I know they're out there. * (Paper winding): But the funny thing about chasing dreams. * (Young Fred Jones clips from Pup Named:Scooby Doo): Is that no one can do it on their own. * (Dennis The Menace Clip) * Young Fred Jones: What are you doing up here? * Dennis The Menace: Desperate times call for desperate measures. * (Young Fred Jones clips from Pup Named:Scooby Doo): And the journey * (Dennis The Menace Clip): Will always take you places you never imagine. * Young Fred Jones: What is this? Where are we going? * Dennis The Menace: To the future! * Narrator: This spring the first visitor * (Dennis The Menace Clip): To the future. * (People flying in the bubbles): Wow! Will discover * (Young Fred Jones clips from Pup Named:Scooby Doo): Of strange * (Woman in the bubble pop the finger): New world. * (The Baker and Anastasia Tremaine from Cinderella II Clip): And the family. * (Alan Mayberry from Josie and the Pussycats Clip): Lucas. * (Alexander Cabot from Josie and the Pussycats Clip): Meet the * (Bob Parr and Helen Parr): Robinsons! * (Scooby Doo Clip): That's even stranger. * (Rajah from Aladdin Clip): Why is your big cat wearing glasses? * Merlin (The Sword in the Stone): Oh, 'cause his insurance won't pay for contacts. * (Cats Dancing Clip) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey! * Young Fred Jones: Cats? * Adult Daphne Blake from Scooby Doo Where are you!: Genetically enhance creatures! * Thomas O'Malley: Hey! * (Open the roof the flying car): And his only way home... I had * Young Fred Jones: To find my family. * Alexander Cabot: We'll help you, kid. * Alan Mayberry.: Yay! * (Thunderstorm) * (Professor Coldheart from the Care Bears Clip): Is about to be stolin'. By a * (DOR-15 flying): Guy who gives evil a bad * (Cats Various Clip): Name. * Thomas O'Malley: What the? * Professor Coldheart: You are now under my control. * Thomas O'Malley: I am now under your control. * Professor Coldheart: Don't repeat everything I say! * Thomas O'Malley: I won't repeat everything you say. * Professor Coldheart: This may be harder than I thought. * (Cats Dancing Clip): I having a big much fun * Young Fred Jones: If I had a family, I'd want them to be just like you. * Adult Daphne Blake from Scooby Doo Where are you!: You have to go back to your own time. * (Dennis The Menace Clip): When it comes to adventure... * Young Fred Jones: Aah! * Dennis The Menace: Dude, I can't take you seriously in that hat. * (Dash Parr Clip): When it comes * (Violet Parr Clip): To family... * Merlin (The Sword in the Stone): I think my wife Fairy Godmother's baking cookies. * (Fairygodmother from Cinderella Clip): Big much fun * Merlin (The Sword in the Stone): Bake them cookies, Fairy Godmother! * Professor Coldheart: When it comes to comedy... * Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty): I've got the caffeine (Coffee stickers in the arm): Patch. You can stay awake for Days with no side effects! Aah! Sorry. * (Flying in Todayland): There's no time like the future. * Professor Coldheart: Now, my slave. * (Rex from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Clip): Seize the boy! * Professor Coldheart: Why aren't you seizing the boy? * Rex from We're Back! A Dinosaur: I have a big head and little arms. * Professor Coldheart: (Grunts) * Narrator: Meet the Robinsons (Thomas O'Malley' Human Style). * Professor Coldheart: (Chuckles) (Grunts) Get it off! Get it off! * Rex from We're Back! A Dinosaur: Master? 'Travia:' It seem to be in 1961 & 1986 instead of 2007 and 2037 Dennis The Menace say:25 years instead of 30 years Gallery: Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Carl Little John.jpg|Little John as Lefty Tom Sawyer 2.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Young Frankie Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Frankie Daphne Blake.png|Daphne Blake as Adult Franny Merlin_in_The_Sword_in_the_Stone.jpg|Merlin as Grandpa Bud Category:Meet The Robinsons Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Human Style's Movie Category:Disney Movie Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:ScoobyDooRockster Category:CatillacCats Rockz Category:Fred&DaphneRockz Category:BeastandBelleRockz